


You and Undyne hit the showers

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gyms, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne and the reader shower after working out.





	

When you get through with your run you look around for Undyne. You find her in the weight room (of course, should have looked there first. She’d laugh if you told her you looked for her in a yoga class) doing bench presses, but when you enter she looks around, sees you, sets the bar down. She waves, wipes a trickle of peppery sweat off her forehead.

“Hey wuss,” she says. You don’t know what it is but whenever she’s in the gym Undyne gets incredibly aggressive; her voice gets deeper, her fins puff out and she arches her back, struts around like she owns the place. Which she practically does, to be fair. You like going to the gym with her just so you can watch; and occasionally so you can mess with her, since she tries very hard to maintain this sort of persona around you but if you’re cute enough to her she cracks every time.

“Hey loser,” you greet her. “How much are you lifting?”

“’Bout one-eighty kilograms. I’d do more but none of these losers want to spot me,” she tells you, jutting her chin at a few of the other lifters in the room.

“I think it’s more like none of them CAN spot you,” you correct her. They’re all fairly burly guys but they’re doing their best to avoid Undyne’s gaze; you know that feeling. The first time you met her it was hard to look at her too. You didn’t know where to look, exactly; not just her eyes and  teeth but that great mane of red hair, those legs, those breasts –

You realize Undyne had asked you something when you were busy staring down her shirt, and you snap your eyes back up to hers, noting the amused smirk spreading across her lips.

“I asked what you’d been doing,” she repeats. “I haven’t seen you in here, so…”

“Running,” you tell her. “It’s too cold and snowy out so I figured I’d use the track.”

“Ah yes,” she rolls her eyes. “Running. Cardio kills your gains, you know.”

“Undyne,” you say, “I don’t have any gains in the first place.”

“Never too late to start. You want to spot me?”

You shrug. “I guess I can stand here and watch you lift, but I don’t know how useful I’d be.”

“I don’t mind the company,” she says, laying back on the bench. You watch her lift for a while, watch her eyes narrow and focus as she drives the bar into the air like a piston. Your eyes flick along the fine lines of her arm but you try not to get too distracted.

“Hey,” you say in the middle of one rep, and her eye flicks upward, fixes on you. She stops, holding the bar in the air.

“Yeah?”

“You look cute in that ponytail,” you tell her, and she smiles in spite of herself, almost drops the bar.

“Stawpppp,” she giggles, sitting back up, punching you lightly. You wince and take it, as usual. “You all done?” she asks.

“Yeah, I was just waiting for you. Wanna hit the showers?”

A light blooms in Undyne’s eyes and she grins widely. “I’d love to,” she tells you, and you walk off hand in hand to the locker room, fully aware of the multitude of eyes tracking the two of you as you go.

As you walk, Undyne nudges you with her hip. “Did you mean that about my ponytail?” she asks shyly, eyes cutting over to you. You lean in, kiss her on the cheek, feel her skin grow hotter as she blushes.

“Yes,” you whisper, and she grabs you, pulls you in, kisses you back.

“You’re just lucky nobody can see us,” she whispers, and then you’re in the locker room. Undyne strips and you try not to stare but you can’t help it. Her back is so finely muscled, all the way down to her hips and ass and long long legs that it’s impossible to tear your eyes away from her; she’s top-one-percent and she knows it, you can see her running a hand over her taut stomach, cupping one of her breasts, before her eyes flick up to the mirror and she sees you staring. She raises an eyebrow and you look away, but not before you see her mouth flicker into a beaming grin.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

The shower feels nice; the sweat had dried while you were standing around watching Undyne lift weights and left you feeling dirty and scummy. Undyne is in the next stall over; you can hear her washing herself. You want to peek over the divider between the two of you but she’ll notice.

Out of nowhere there is a veritable explosion of masonry to the right and you see Undyne has punched a hole in the divider. The chunks rain against you and you fall back to the far wall, hands over your head. She pulls her hand back, sticks her head through. “Fuhuhuhu, hit the showers, get it?” She notices you cowering there in the corner and her face falls. “You okay?” she asks, and you poke your head out, survey the wreckage. “I was trying to be funny,” she says, ears drooping.

You flash her a grin, dust yourself off. “You’re a riot,” you tell her, and lean down, take her face in your hands, run your thumbs over her frilled ears. She smiles at you shyly, bats her eye at you.

“You’re not just saying that?” she growls, but beneath the growl she is already smiling. You lean in and kiss her deeply until you run out of air and have to pull back, and Undyne licks her lips, tries to press in against you, still wanting more.

“We can do more when we get home,” you tell her and flick water at her face, and she blows you a kiss before pulling back. You can still hear her chuckling to herself as she gets back under the water. “Hit the showers,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Consistency is one of those minor but still important things to pay attention to in your writing. There are two good examples in this fic: the use of 'ears' rather than 'fins' and the use of the singular 'eye' rather than 'eyes.' I'm not sure when exactly I switched over on either of these but there's a good reason for both; Undyne's fins are just that, fins, and even if they do function like ears, why not call them what they are? It makes Undyne feel more like a fish-creature rather than a human with blue body-paint and no nose. As for my later use of 'eyes' rather than 'eye,' this one is tougher to justify, but using 'eye' always felt kind of gimmicky to me. Yes, sure, Undyne has one eye and probably referring to it as her 'eye' is more correct, but her eyes turn up a lot in my fics and it felt really pretentious to be so exacting about using the singular every time, plus it just feels awkward when reading, like a sort of half-skip when you're reading along. That's why in my later fics you'll see 'eyes' used constantly, even though she's only got the one. 
> 
> This fic is a good example of the pun endings I talked about in the note to a previous story. In some cases, where it's a bit more integrated into the story, I think it's more acceptable, but usually it's a sort of cop-out ending for when I can't think of a good way to finish a story.


End file.
